Yamitchi: Nothing is impossible
by Toki Uchiha
Summary: Katia and her twin sister Kairi share a gift that they believe to be a normal thing for twins. Embarking on a journey that will change her life forever, Katia is out to find out the truth about her gift and who she truly is, and even makes some friends along the way. Rated M for bad language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Nothing is impossible. A friend told me that. At first I didn't understand what they meant, but now I do. I have seen things you could never think of...things that aren't meant to exist._

_This is how my adventure began._

When I was just a child I wanted to live in a world where anything was possible; a world with angels, fairies and magic. Well, I got what I wished for...and I know that sounds crazy, but it's true, and it is AMAZING! Don't get me wrong, it has it's bad points too. I guess I should tell you about how this happened from the beginning, the day I moved to Hemeji.

My name is Katia (_my sister just calls me Kat_), and I am 15 years old, with shoulder length, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I have a twin sister, Kairi, who is almost NOTHING like me. She has long, midnight blue hair, and her personality is the complete opposite of mines. I have a younger brother too, Hiroshi, but I just call him Hiro. We are the Yamashina family, and we are pretty crazy at times. Ok, well, we are ALWAYS crazy, but thats the best thing about us.

There is nothing else to tell really, nothing unique about me; I'm a quiet, shy loner; I have no real friends, I even created my own little world, which only I know about. I don't really trust anyone else.

Kairi is popular. She is smart, funny, and beautiful too. Hiroshi is a small, shy and socially awkward boy...like me. Except I'm not a boy! My mother...well, where to start. My mother is the most kind, caring, attentive woman on planet Earth! After everything she has been through in the past 12 years she is still strong and she is very beautiful. I imagine she is where Kairi got her looks from. I guess I'm more like my father.

My father died, when we were only 5 and a half, in a car crash on his way to work, which was my main reason for not letting anyone into my life. He was the reason we had moved to Tokyo, and now mother is the reason we are moving away. She wants to go live with her brother, in the countryside (_even though she told us that he made her life a living hell when she was a child, until he moved away). _My sister loved that we were moving...so of course I acted like I was happy about it too, as expected of me.

"Kat, time to go!" A voice yelled from the front door.

"Ok, ok, I'm comming!"

Today was the day our lives would change. Two weeks before my sister and I turned 16. I should probably warn you before you read this that my sister and I are NOT normal; Kai and I are telepathic (_if you don't know what that means...read a dictionary_). Our brother is slightly more paranoid and wimpy than your average 9 year old child and thinks Kai and I are the twins from hell, and our mother, well, she also believes Kai and I are twins from hell...

"KAT!"

"Alright already, jeez..."

I picked up a small bag sitting in my room, took once last look around and ran out my old bedroom door, down the stairs. Due to my bad luck, I came face to face to my (_very angry_) twin sister.

"About time! Come on, we're gonna be late!" She sighed, and grabbed my arm, taking -*cough*pulling*cough*- me out to the car. Typical. She was so impatiant! But, as her 'minor' (_thats what she titled me as...just because she is about 5 minutes older than me..._), I had to do as she told me to do, so I sat in the car quietly. I could tell it was going to be a VERY long drive. Hiro wasn't making it any better for me; he started singing along to the radio (_he sounded like a cat being strangled_). I couldn't possibly handle that, so I listened to my i-pod.

Heavy metal music...you saved my life.

oOoOoOo

**Toki: Hiii! Well, there it is! The Prologue to my very long story, Yamitchi! You must forgive me, for I know it is awful...but I am trying my hardest to make the first chapter better...**

**Kairi: That wouldn't be hard...this is HORRIBLE! Your worst piece yet...I am disappointed!**

**Katia: KAI! Be nice!**

**Toki: Q~Q**

**Katia: *sigh* Please review...but no flames, please, only ways to make it better!**

**Kairi: Only I am aloud to make Toki sad so...WARNING: HATERS WILL BE KILLED...SLOWLY! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Toki: Hey, thanks for actually reading my prologue (if you did) AND YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER TOO!? *is now so happy* thanks guys! And guess wha-**

**Katia: You know Toki-chan...you could hurry up and get onto the story...**

**Kairi: I know...they want to hear about us, not you!**

**Toki: *crys* You guys are so mean! If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't even exist!**

**Katia + Kairi: We don't exist...your talking to yourself again...**

**Toki: Q~Q on with the story...**

**Katia: Toki owns this story and most of the things in it...**

**Kairi: So if someone steals this please tell us so we can kill them, thanks. =3**

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_**'Thoughs that **__**~Katia~ **__**and **__**-Kairi- **__**are sharing (telepathy)'**_

"**both Katia and Kairi talking at the same time"**

oOoOoOo

**Chapter 1 - The House**

The journey didn't take as long as I thought it was going to take (but that may have been because Hiro finally stopped singing and had fallen asleep...who knows). I must have fallen asleep half way throught the journey, because when I opened my eyes and looked at the surroundings outside the car we were in the countryside. I looked to my left, only to see that Kai had fallen asleep also. I found it strange when I took my time to actually study her face. It was strange how she seemed so peaceful and innocent. I wondered how something so innocent looking could be so..._vicious _I suppose...

"Katia-chan...if Kairi-chan wakes up and finds you staring at her like that she may slap you."

"Don't worry Hiro-kun. You know that Kai-chan would never hurt me."

My brother frowned doubtfully.

Hiro -as you may have already guessed- was a little frightened of Kai. I suppose that is mainly because if he even looks in her general direction, she gives him 'the death glare' or yells at him to "get lost". Even our own mother is a little scared of Kai. But I'm not...I never have been. I knew that underneath all that frightning attitude was a lovely, caring sister who I will always love dearly.

"B-but Katia-chan...Kairi-chan is a bit of a psyc-"

"I'd watch how you end that statement, squirt!"

_'And so the demon awakens' _I thought to myself, but Kai must have heard (read?) that, as she glared directly at me. _Ok_, so Kai is really mean towards others at times...but that doesn't mean she is **always**__that way.

"Gomen-na-sai Kairi-sama!"

Both Kai and I stared at Hiro in astounishment.

**"Sama!?"**

We gave Hiro a questioning look. Then Kai ended up in fits of laughter, soon followed by me, while Hiro looked terrified.

"S-sorry...slip of the tounge..?"

**"Haha, you will **_**never **_**live this down!"**

I smirked at Kai, knowing exactly what she was thinking._**'You know, its not nice to blackmail your younger brother, Kai-chan...'~ **_. My sister just giggled quietly, scaring Hiro even more than she had moments before. **-**_**'Aww, but Kat-chan, it's so funny when he gets scared like this.'-**_ I sighed, trying to comfort Hiro as best as I could by holding his hand protectively. _**'You're truly evil, you know that right, Kai-chan?'~**_

**-**_**'Why, thank you dear sister. You are too kind.'**_**-**

"You three ok back there?"

**"Uh...yes mother!"**

"Good...only a few miles to go now."

She added a smile at the end of her sentance_...a nervous smile_. That's when I finally realised that this wasn't our mothers first or favoured idea. She had over-thought this many times before she had told us. She was only doing what she thought was right by us, even if that meant she would have to go through hell.

The car stopped a few minutes after that and, after sitting ourselves up, we all done a double-take of our uncle's house. It was HUGE! It looked like a mansion! **'Bigger than a mansion!'**

"So, what do you three think of the place...?"

**"OH MY GOD!"**

"It's-"

"-HUGE!"

My sister and I were left speachless...for a few minutes at least.

"Will you two stop doing that...you know it freaks both your brother and I out. It's just...unnatural."

We grinned at each other.

_**-'Do you think we should-'-**_

_**'Kai-chan, you know that's a bad idea...!'~**_

_**-'You know...you're really uncool Kat-chan...and you're too smart for your own good...'- **_

_**~'I'm going to take that as a compliment'~**_

**-**_**'That doesn't make any sense...'-**_

I climbed out of the car first, looking up at the house. It looked old fashioned, but it was a nice kind of old. The windows gave the house the look of an old castle of some sort (it didn't help that on the right hand side there was a tower!). 'Who the hell needs a tower like that!?...Looks like something you would see in a fairytale...' _**-'About a girl who gets locked away in a tower by an evil witch?'- **_I rolled my eyes at my sister. _**~'Haven't I told you not to do that?'~ **_

_**-'Do what, dear sister'- **_I glared at her. "You know exactly what I mean Kai!"

My twin grinned, while my mother just looked at us blankly, shook her head, and got the suitcases from the car.

**~Do ****NOT**** read my mind without permission!~ **

**-Sure thing ****MOTHER****...- **

I sighed; sometimes my sister can be so immature. She doesn't understand that I liked to keep most of my thoughts private. I mean, she doesn't like it when I listen to her thoughts about her 'beloved Keitaro', the bad boy in our home town. I, personally, hated him, but my sister; she adored him. They even dated for a while (YUCK). Anyway...back to the whole house thing. Yeah, it was pretty big. But what caught my eye was the small girl (O.k, she was around our age, but whatever), staring out the window. She was very pretty; shoulder length brown hair, green-ish blue eyes, and light skin. She waved and ran to the door, opening it and helped us get out stuff.

"Hi! You must be Katia-chan and Kairi-chan. I'm Yuuki. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"**Hello Yuuki-chan."**

"It's nice.."

"…To meet you too"

We smiled after Kairi finished my sentence. Yuuki smiled back, not surprised about how we spoke.

**~I like her already!~ **

**-Yeah, she seems cool…-**

We shook the girls hand, then walked towards the door with our stuff. Something tells me that maybe moving wasn't such a bad thing.

oOoOoOo

**Toki: Ohhh, the first chapter is DONE! I know that it's not very long, but I promise the next one will be! And there is probably a lot of errors...sorry. My Microsoft Word has crashed so I'm using WordPad :L**

**Katia: Yay! I can't wait for the second chapter!**

**Kairi: Yes you can...**

**Katia: Yeah...I guess your right...**

**Toki: O-O *sweatdrop* You guys watch waayy too much ASDF! **

**Kairi: Actually, since we are part of **_**your**_** imagination, that means that it is y-**

**Toki: SHUTUPSHUTUP! *sits in the corner***

**Kairi:...**

**Katia: Um...er...goodbye I guess?...**


End file.
